Why i can't stop touching him
by drawing4dawn
Summary: I suck at summerys. sorry. The title will make since later. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny can I talk to you

"_Ginny can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure Harry, whats up? Is everything ok, you look really nervous."_

"_Oh yea, I'm fine, I just heard about Malfoy and Hermione. And it got me thinking."_ If that stupid weasel can pluck up the courage to tell Hermione how she feels then so can I.

"_earth to Harry?"_

"_Oh yea, sorry, um I just wanted to say…" "yea?" "that Malfoy telling Hermione that he loves her kinda got me thinking, and um I love you…"_

"_Harry Potter!"_

"_Yea??"_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

That was nowhere near the response he had anticipated. He had hopped for a response similar to Hermione's but this worked even better!

"_Of course Ginny" _

With out even thinking about what they were doing, suddenly they were kissing, his hands on her back pulling her closer to him. The kiss seemed to go on forever, yet it ended way to soon. Ginny had this blaze in her eyes, a blaze that his own gaze matched. Standing on her tip toes to whisper into his ear she very cutely said "_why don't we go up to my room?" _Harry nodded and together they made their way past all the whispering students up to her room.

(((())))

Having never been up to the girl's side of the dorm, Harry was completely lost. Ginny suddenly took his hand to help guide him. He smiled to himself knowing that she had sensed his displacement. It was amazing to him that they knew each other so well, yet he had never thought of her as more than a little sister until this year.

They reached her door (having her own room as a Prefect) and she led him inside… After casting a silencing charm on the door she came to him and just took his hands.

That was all the encouragement that Harry needed.

(((())))

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes Harry, do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this?"_

Laughing to himself, apparently not. From that moment on it seemed as though they had always been together, always been meant for each other. Neither of them were embarrassed that this was their first time. Neither of them felt at all weird about them having just gotten together. This was fate. And who were they to mess with fate?

As they laid in her bed after some time, Ginny noticed the very cute expression on Harry's face… _"Whats the look for you silly boy?" "Oh nothing love, just thinking about tonight." _ It had been amazing. Ginny had been with others before, but she had never gone all the way with them. They never felt right to her. But laying there in Harry's strong arms, looking into his eyes, she knew that this right here, was right.

Everything about Harry Potter was right, every touch, ever seductive look, all of him in every part of her was simply right.

**Flashback**

_From the moment she cast the silencing charm, Ginny knew that there was no turning back. As she turned around and looked into the eyes of the man that she loved, she knew right then that he was going to take her, and she had absolutly no problem with that. She wanted it every bit as much as he did. And all it took from her was for her to take his hands into hers. From that moment on, they would forever be joined as more than a couple..._

_Pulling her closer to him, Harry held her so tight, as if afraid that he would never be back in the blissfull room, with his love benieth him. Somehow they had gotten to the bed, and somehow their clothes had disapeared, Harry wonder if she had used magic to remove them so quickly... Though for only a moment did his mind wonder to this, because as soon as he looked down to the beautiful girl benieth him, his mind could only focus on one thing. _

_He kissed her, so slowly at first. Soon though, the kiss had progressed to a hot passionate kiss that rivals every kiss of all time. By the time that they were full on snogging, Harry's hands had moved down Ginny's body only to discover the most heavenly aspect of Ginny, that from this day on, was his and his only. As he entered her, he saw the pain come accrose her face, though she did not say a word. As soon as the pain subsided, Ginny took him in completly. She was sad when he withdrew and laid down beside her... _

**End Flashback**

_"Ginny love? what are you thinking about?"_

"_Oh nothing babe, just about tonight. Just reliving the most amazing night of my life..."_

_"You know, we could relive that right now? You don't just have to think about it..."_

And as she smiled up at him, he took her again, and again. Untill, both so tired that they couldn't move, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anything you want…"

"_Anything you want…" _

"_Anything?"_

"_Anything you could possibly imagine."_

"_Anything at all? Are you sure you want to commit to this Potter?"_

"_As part of your birthday, yes"_

"_Part?"_

"…_Yes, only part. You think all I'd plan on your birthday is to let you do whatever you wanted and call all the shots in bed? No way, I've got plenty more planed."_

"_Hmmm… I'm interested…"_

"_So you agree?"_

"_Absolutely" _

"_Ok good, I'll be outside your door at 11:00pm on Friday night, then Saturday is my day to spoil you, then Saturday night I'm yours again."_

"_I like the sound of that"_

And with a kiss, he was off to class leaving Ginny in the dinning hall to finish her breakfast, consumed with thoughts of the coming weekend. She was so consumed that she didn't even notice that Ron had approached her and sat down until he cleared his throat.

"_Yes ron?"_

"_I know that you like Harry…"_

"_Ron, I love Harry."_

"_I was afraid you were going to say that…" _

"_What? You don't trust your best friend and your sister?"_

"_People are talking…"_

_"And why would I listen to what people were saying? If you always listened to what people were saying, you would give up on Hermione! But you haven't because you believe that you know her well enough to think that this with Malfoy is just a fling. And you know what! If you would pluck up the courage like Malfoy and Harry did, you could have Hermione!!" _

And with that she walked off, leaving a stunded Ron, to her first class.

(((( ))))

She looks so beautiful. The way the wind is blowing her hair is just amazing. All I want to do is look at her. I can't imagine a better sight.

"_Draco?"_

"_yes dear? Who else would walk up behind you and wrap his arms around you?"_

_**giggles**__ "no one" _

"_good… So did you hear about Ron and Ginny's little fight this morning at breakfast?"_

"_WHAT?! NO! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!"  
"haha, well Ron walked up to her and was being a prat and was trying to control her and Harry, she started yelling that if he had the courage to tell you that he would have you…"  
"Tell me?" _

"_that's what I was going to ask you…"_

(((())))

"_Harry?"_

_"Yes love?"_

"_Oh! You scared me!" _

_"I'm sorry baby..."  
_

_"Its ok, you can make it up to me tonight..."_

_"I was hoping you were going to say that..."_

And with that, Ginny pulled Harry into her room and cast a silencing charm. She turned around to meet his gaze and couldn't help but think how amazing he was, he was giving himself up to her completly, in every way. They had had sex before, but this was different. This was more. This was him telling her that he was hers, completly hers.

Without another word, she walked up to him and kissed him. The kiss was so passionate that it nocked her off her feat, but harry was there to catch her.

_"haha, maby we should move to the bed since you can't seem to stand"  
_

_"sounds good."_

And with that, Harry lifted Ginny up and carried her to the bed. From that moment on, the intire idea that she called the shots was not on either of their minds. As Harry carried her to the bed, she was pulling his shirt off and feeling every bit of bare skin she could touch. She was in love with this man, and she was going to have him. He had the same intense blaze in his eyes as they parted only long enough to fall onto the bed, he was pulling her shirt off. From then on, every bit of clothing was somehow removed. Ginny lay beneith Harry as they began. Even though this was the same as every time before, it was completly different, it meant so much more to both of them. This was their commitment to each other. And Harry took her, again and again. Untill both of them had to lay down because neither could breath.

(((())))

_"Hey Ron, can i talk to you for a second?"_

_"Sure Hermione, whats up?"_

_"its about the fight between you and Ginny... Draco told me about it..."_

_"oh..."_

_"He said that Ginny had yell that if you had the courage to tell me?? tell me what?_

As he looked into her eyes, he saw that she knew, all that she wanted was to hear him say it...

_"Hermione, i love you. I want to be with you"_

_"i'm dating Draco..."  
_

_"i know."_

_"but i wish i wasn't."_

_"why?"_

_"Hes... very possessive..."_

_"Hermione, is that a bruise on your arm?"_

_"I fell..." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, i hate that Draco is hitting her. i really do. it just kind of turned out that way. So from now on, i'm writing from the perspective of 2 months later. Hermione is still with Draco, Ron is still angery. He has told Harry and Ginny. Unfortunatly, he told them while they were a bit busy with their friday night plans. So their Saturday was spent trying to find out what was going on. It turns out that they could never find anything on Draco. So i would like to now say that Draco has some enemys. That do not want him happy. Enemys that really don't want him happy. Many of his fellow house are mad about his relationship. And with that, here is the next chapter. i hope you like it!**

"Hermione can i ask you something?"  
"Sure Draco"  
"Why do you always seem scared of me?"  
"I I I I Don't"  
"Then why do you look like your about to die of fright?"  
"I don't want to get hurt."  
"Why would i hurt you baby? I love you."  
"Then why have you been hitting me?"  
"What?"

(((())))

"Shit Shit Shit"  
"dude, get a grip. Shes just a girl."  
"No she isnt, she is the love of my life. I'm going to ask her to marry me."  
"Your what!?"  
"Well not anymore... she asked me why i'm hitting her. but i'v never laid a finger on her. and i never would. I saw my dad hurt my mom so many times when she didn't do what he wanted or when he was just mad. I'd never do that to a girl. Ever. I'd kill someone if i ever found out that they were hitting a women."  
"I know."  
"But she doesn't. the only thing i can figure is that someone has been impersonating me..."  
"yea..."  
"Blaze? What do you know?"  
"Nothing that i can tell you Draco."  
"BLAZE! you know i will not think twice of hurting you..."

"Thats why we are all here."

"Pansy? what are you and the rest of Slytherin doing here?"

"Were here to tell you that right now, someone who looks just like you is raping you precious girlfriend. And when he is done, he is going to kill her. And there is nothing you can do to save your precious mudblood."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Simple. i don't want to share you. I want you, as does ever other girl in Slytherin. There is no reason you should need that bitch."  
"Let me pass, or i will kill every one of you. Don't think that i wont..."

(((())))

"Hermione?"  
"Draco?"  
"yes love, its me."  
"Prove it."  
"the first time we kissed, i heard a minister say "You may kiss the bride." that is why i would like our wedding to be one year from the day we first kissed."  
"Oh Draco! I knew it wasn't you!"

**What wasn't him? Mwahhahaha! You'll just have to wait and find out!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter. I wish i did.**

**sorry its taken so long to keep writing. I'm not very good at this.**

"Excuse me?"  
"I know you aren't Draco."  
"And why do you think this you filthy mudblood?"  
"Well firstly because you called me a mudblood and Draco would never do that. and Secondly because we arn't getting married in a year. We already are."  
"WHAT?"

Just then the effects of the pollyjuice potion began to wear off. "Ronald Weasly! How could you even thinking about hitting me and raping me?"  
"...how did you know what i was thinking?"  
"Only one of the good things about being with Draco, he is very skilled at occlumency, and a very good teacher."  
"Shit... that means you saw..."  
"Your deal."  
"Shit."  
"You already said that."  
"Yea well, it still applies doesn't it."  
"Just a bit. now get off of me before i jinx you beyond recognition."

just then the door burst open and through the smoke, Hermione saw Draco walk in followed closely by the Headmaster and several teachers.

))))((((

_Later that night_

"Will she be ok?"  
"Yes Draco, your wife will be ok."  
"Thank you for healing her Uncle Severus."  
"Of course Draco, now, since she will be ok and I am done healing her, why did you bring her to me and not the school nurse?"  
"...because you are one of the only ones who know that we are married."  
"I still don't understand. Your parents are ok with your marrage to Mrs Granger, sorry, Mrs Malfoy. what would be the problem?"  
"NO one else knows. and everyone who does thinks it is because we have to."  
"Ahh, and why would you have too?"  
"Since the war is over, all eyes are on the Malfoys. Everyone thinks we are still followers of Voldemort. So the ministry has seen fit to engage a new law. A marrage law. It states that those whose allegiance is questionable must marry someone that the ministry dubs 'safe'. Basically the ministry wants to keep an eye on the former Death Eaters. If i had not wed Hermione before i graduated, the Ministry would have chosen for me."  
"ahh. even though this is true, no one, not even your parents are aware that you were in love with her before the law was established?"  
"Well, i'm sure mother knows, she seems to know everything."  
"Yes, your mother is quite perceptive."  
"And now the whole school will know."  
"and why is that?" Asked a somewhat confused Severous  
"Because i'm sure that Weasel went and told everyone after we pulled him off of Hermione."  
"Weasel?"  
"Ron"  
"cleaver, and quite accurate. Yes, the whole school knows. In fact, seeing that your secret is out, she really should have her last name rewritten in all of Hogwart's documents."  
"Ok, being the Headmaster, is that your job?"  
Severous had been friends with the Malfoy's to know when a dismissal was being given, "Yes it is, in fact, i shall go do that before i turn in for the night. It is quite late. Floo if you need anything."  
"thank you uncle."  
"Of course Draco."

))))((((

_Several weeks later_

As the morning bell rang, the students in the great hall headed off to their first class of the day.  
"I hate mondays." stated a very cranky Ron.  
"WE KNOW" yelled Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.  
"We hate it too Ronald. No one wants double Potions first thing on a monday morning. Eccept every Slytherin at Hogwarts."  
"Well you might as well be one of them! Going off and marrying the sex god himself without even telling your best friends!" I knew this was comming, i was lucky for him to have waited this long to yell at me about it. Of course he was pissed when he found out that Draco and I were married and that he lost his chance. But really, did he need to yell this early in the morning? "Come on Ron, its early. can't you wait to yell till lunch?"

"See, this is why you'll never be a Malfoy you filthy mudblood!"  
"Shut the hell up Pansy, just because i married Draco doesn't mean that all your other fuck-buddies arn't still around. Now back the fuck off before i hex you!"  
"You wouldn't dare hex a pureblood!"  
"Wanna find out? Cause if you don't leave your about too!"

"what is the problem here ladies" drawled an annoyed professor Snape

"nothing professor, just showing Pansy here that just because i'm muggle born doesn't mean that i am unfit to be married to her former sex buddy"  
"How does it feel to know that you weren't his first mudblood? How can't you not think about if he is comparing you to me? you know that i'm better, i'v been with more."  
"Whats your number?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"you heard me, how many?"  
"...5"  
"Sorry pansy, you lose."  
"You filthy mudblood, how dare you!" Yelled pansy as she ran forward, wand in hand.

"Expelliarmus" drawled a very amused professor Snape. "There will be no hexing in my classroom mrs Parkinson. 5 points."

Ignoring Snape, Pansy continued forward meaning to grab Hermione, however, having grown up with the Weaslys, Hermione knew better... "Don't even try it Pansy, i'll break your hand if you touch me."

"She wouldn't dare touch a Malfoy. Would you Pansy? Even you aren't that stupid." Drawled Draco as he came into class and embrassed Hermione. "Come love, we must speak in private."

))))((((

_In Draco and Hermione's common room_

"What is it Draco, is everything ok?"  
"well, yes, everything is ok. Although, i did get a letter from my father."  
"Oh?"  
"Our presence is requested for dinner tonight, they have some buisness meeting and i must attend and since we are married..."  
"That sounds wonderful!"  
"...Really?"  
"Yes! i can't wait to see your mom again, the last time we were together, we had a wonderful time!"  
"Oh, ok... well then, lets go get ready... is everything ok? your expression completly changed just now?"  
"Um Draco? i don't have any clothes to wear tonight..."  
"haha, well you know how my mother took you shopping with her?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well she bought everything you looked at."  
"SHE WHAT!?"  
"come look for yourself. Everything is in our closet."

Hermione ran up to their bed room and sure enough, found every piece of clothing she had remotely been interested in. Even clothes that she had no idea she could have liked so much. "Mother knows that you do not like to dress up very much, or to wear clothes that look expencive. So she bought you simple things, jeans, t-shirts, tank tops. THings she thought you would like."  
"Oh Draco, this is too much. I love it, but there are so many clothes here!"  
"Hermione, this was a 'welcome to the family' present from my mother. THis is what she does. If you wear these things, not only will you still be you, but you will look like a Malfoy."  
"...Ok then, but oh my God! these jeans were 200 Gallons!"  
"SO?"  
"There are 20 pairs of them!"  
"Hermione, you could buy every pair of jeans in the world and you still wouldn't have made a dint in our vault. Yes i said our."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It is customary that when a Malfoy reaches 15, half of the family vault is taken and put into his own. So i'v had half of the family money at my controll for 2 years. Now of course, father's company has replaced quite a bit of it since, but there is still enough in my vault, sorry, our vault to last us a lifetime."  
"I had no idea that your family was that rich."  
"YOu havn't seen anything yet, just wait till dinner tonight..."


End file.
